


The Dancer Outtakes

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Dancer Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Humour, M/M, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-15 16:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: I've been toying with the idea of doing one of these for a while. Currently, working on original pieces and work is taking up all of my free time, I thought now would be a good time to share these.Chapter notes will be explanations as to why these scenes were cut.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> So this first scene was taken from the original 2nd chapter.
> 
> I had planned on the Patrons being a bigger deal than they become, with Tom visiting Harry as a Patron. But, in the end, I decided it might too sleazy than I wanted it to be. So this is Bill explaining in more detail how Patrons would work.

Harry got his first tour of the club the following day. The main room, with the stage, was only well lit during the day, Bill had informed him, as night approached, the lights were dimmed and the huge stage lights took over. Along the left side of the wall were rich black leather sofa's, in front of some, were tables with poles in them.

Another waitress, Ginny, had already warned Harry about these - “That's creeps row,” she had said making a face “If you're unlucky enough to get scheduled there, kiss goodbye to any tips. The guys sit there to jerk off, they don't care about the dancer at all. One poor bloke got tipped a penny – a god damned _penny_. Avoid at all costs.”

There was an upstairs, that had been split into rooms for “Dancers with Patrons,” Bill explained showing Harry the upstairs. “Patrons love showing off their dancers, so we hold private events almost weekly.”

Harry looked at a Bill “Like, sex?” He queried, Bill, cuffed him upside the head. “No way, none of our dancers shag their Patrons – well not on the clock anyway. If you end up in a relationship with your patron, fair enough. Fuck in your own time. Sex is not expected for 'extra perks', you're a dancer, not a whore.”

Harry relaxed at that. In the back of his mind, he had worried that sex would be expected at some point, no matter how upscale the club seemed to be, there had been a tight knot of worry in his stomach that eased completely.

“If anyone even tries that bullshit with you, stop what you're doing, leave if safe do to so, try to flag someone down if not. We don't tolerate that shit.”

“So what kind of events?”

“Stag do's, birthday parties, general showing off. The Patrons just usually request a private room and champagne.”


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry + Tom + a sex shop?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a cute moment that I cut between Harry and Tom. I really enjoyed this scene, but it didn't really add anything to the chapter, aside from just being a cute moment. Sadly, that meant it had to go.

Tom had had a scary thing this morning – an idea. “Let's go to Madam Malkin's” he said. It'll be fun he said. The man lied. Harry had never heard of the place before and Tom had been so eager to go, how could Harry do anything but agree to come along. Now he was standing in the middle of a sex shop and honestly, Harry didn't know where was safe to rest his eyes.

“See anything you like?” Tom asked, amused at Harry's bashfulness. Tom already has a basket of goodies he planned to use on Harry.

“I don't even.” Harry shrugged

“Come on. Mr. Bashful, let's have a look at the whips.” Harry opened and closed his mouth, but followed Tom anyway.

“I am not bashful, I just, wow.” Harry knew, obviously, that there had to be shops where people brought sex toys, he just never thought he'd ever have a reason to visit one. “What do you have?” Harry asked eyeing the basket in Tom's hand.

Tom smirked, “Wait and see.” He pulled Harry close for a cuddle.

“Are we even going to make it back to your place with a bag full of toys?” Harry mused, knowing the answer was going to be 'no'.

Tom bounced excitedly “I'm up for fucking you in, around or on the car.”

“You're always up for fucking me.”

“That's right baby.” Tom whispered in his ear, the sound went straight to Harry's groin.

“If you keep doing that, you'll make me want to fuck you in the middle of the store.” Harry whispered back.

“I'm not seeing a problem with that.” Tom said, placing a kiss on Harry's neck.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Terry's death, finding the balance between Harry being freaked out, but too freaked out and Tom response to that, took a while. I am though, pleased with how it played out in the story. 
> 
> These are the 5 draft versions of Harry reacting to Terry's death.

_**Attempt One:** _

“Terry,” He began. “Terry was just supposed to be a causal fuck that got out of hand. He got clingy and for a while I let him and that was wrong of me. Of course, I should have handled the situation better. You should not have seen any of what happened this morning.”

“So, what am I then? Safe until you find someone else? Safe until I don't do what you want? I can't stay here. I need to go home.”

“You are safe, end of, period. If you want to go, I'll have my driver take you.”

Harry detangled himself from Tom and stood. “I'd prefer a taxi.”

“If you wish.”

“And, erm, my clothes.”

“I can find you something that fits and have yours dry cleaned -”

“No!” Harry stopped himself, Terry's dead body flashing before his eyes. “Just – just my clothes, please.”

“Alright.” Tom sighed. Tom stood and walked out to find Harry's clothes and to call a taxi for the boy “Oh and Harry,” Tom called back “If the police ask and there is no reason that they should -”

“You mean, aside from the fact you just killed someone?”

“Yes, aside, from that. If the police ask – we were together, all morning and Terry was never here.”

“You want me to lie for you?” Harry stared at Tom in disbelief “You killed someone and now you want me to lie to the police?”

“It's not a lie, we were together – very together this morning and you never actually saw Terry did you?”

“Not alive anyway.”

“Harry, please. I know it's asking a lot, but I need you to do this for me. Please.”

Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around himself “I don't know. Maybe.”

An hour later, Harry stepped through his own front door, wearing yesterdays clothes. He had hoped to be able to sneak off to his room without bumping into his parents, today was just not his day.

“Where the hell have you been?” James stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at his son. “Sorry dad, a friend wanted to hang after work, so I crashed at his and y'know a bunch of dancers got together – y'know what that's like.”

“That explains the love bites on your neck then.”

Shiit. Harry's stomach dropped, he hadn't even noticed them! “I, erm, well, yeah.”

“You are terrible liar Harry.” James sighed. “Look, if you've met someone knew, great, just don't lie about or take any more time of work because of it.”

Harry looked down at his feet. “I won't dad. I don't think – He. I don't think I'll be seeing him anymore.”

James looked at his son carefully. Harry was puffy eyed and miserable. “Did he hurt you?”

Harry shook his head “He just..changed.”

“Well, alright then. I'm going to call your mother, she's been worrying herself crazy – and it's not just you, you know what your mother is like.”

Harry gave his dad a half smile “Yeah, I suppose. I just need to charge my phone and I'll ring her too. I take she's with her sister?”

“Yup.” Harry sniggered. No one in their family, liked Lily's sister – apart from Lily.

**_Attempt Two:_ **

Tom uncorked a bottle of white wine and debated if he should call Harry or not. It had been hours and neither of them had eaten. He decided against calling the boy, he would simply cook enough for the both of them and hope that the smell of food brought Harry down. It didn't. At 4pm Tom placed a call to the club, explaining that Harry would have to miss tonight's performances. He did not leave room to argue and simply hung up when they tried to get more information. Half an hour, Harry appeared, standing awkwardly just outside of the lounge, dressed in one of Tom's shirts. Tom blinked and then remembered Harry's clothes were still lying on the bottom of his Rolls Royce and Harry didn't have any other clothes with him. Harry's eyes were bloodshot and his hair was even more of disarray than usual.

“I called the club, I didn't think you would be up for putting on a show tonight.” Tom said softly. Harry paled, he had forgotten he was supposed to work tonight. “Come here,” Tom said, standing up and opening his arms. “Please.” he added when Harry hesitated.

Harry slowly came forward and Tom embraced him as soon as he could. “I'm so, so sorry you had to see that. You were never meant to.”

Harry pulled back a little “Are you going to do that to me?”

“No, Harry. I promise you're safe.”

“I don't, I don't understand. Why did you do that? Tom, he was missing an eye! He-” Harry buried his face into Tom's chest and cried.

Tom mentally kicked himself for losing control and killing Terry where the idiot lay. He picked Harry up and sat back on the leather sofa, Harry cradled to his chest. Nothing was said for a while and Tom was happy to let Harry work through everything in his own time.

Eventually, Harry hiccuped and asked, “So what happens now?”

“Well,” Tom said “That depends on you. You can stay here or you could go home, if you want to.”

Harry pulled away from Tom and bit his bottom lip. “I don't know how to feel,” Harry admitted. “Part of me wants to stay, part of me wants to run far away from you.”

“If it matters, I'd very much like you to stay.” Harry rested his head against Tom's chest “Does wanting to stay make me a bad person?”

“No, Harry, no it doesn't. It makes you human.”

“I'm hungry.” Tom chuckled. Teenagers! “I did save some lunch for you, but I can't promise it'll still taste good. I can cook you something fresh.”

“I'm surprised you don't have a personal chef on staff.”

“I do.” Harry laughed “He's just away this week, so I'm fending for myself. I promise I can cook though.”

“I'd like to see that.” Tom stood, still cradling Harry and walked towards the kitchen. “Wait,” Harry said suddenly panicked “Let me down.” Tom did so. Harry looked between the kitchen and Tom looking torn. “You don't have to go into the kitchen if you don't want to.”

“I'll just watch from outside.” Harry decided.

Tom moved around the kitchen with ease, collecting everything he needed. With Harry retreating so far into himself, Tom decided to keep the meal simple. Harry hovered just the doorway, trying not to stare at the spot Terry's body had rested this morning. Tom had just finished putting the pasta on the stove when Harry made his first tentative steps into the kitchen.

Harry was quickly by his side, making Tom raise an eyebrow at the boy. “You Ok?” He asked,reaching around Harry

“Not even slightly.”

Tom stopped what he was doing and pulled Harry close. “Try not to think about it.” He suggested which earned him an eye roll from Harry. Tom placed his hand on Harry's hip, noticing for the first time Harry was wearing his shirt and only his shirt. “If you wanted to borrow some boxers...”

Harry blushed “I felt bad enough going through your shirts, I wasn't about to go through anything else.”

“You're adorable.”

Harry shrugged “I don't want to keep remembering that bad in here.” Harry admitted, looking at Tom through his eyelashes.

Tom cocked his head “And how do you plan in changing that?” Harry leaned forward and placed a shy kiss on his lips.

Tom took the invitation and kissed Harry back, deepening the kiss, owning and dominating the smaller boy. Once Harry was short on breath, he broke of the kiss on placed Harry on top of the counter. He quickly turned of the stove. He did not need the house burning down on top everything else.

Tom grabbed some olive oil and poured some over his hand, “Spread those legs baby.”

Harry leaned back and opened his legs, giving Tom the access he needed. Tom pushed a first finger into Harry's ass and released just how much he needed this. After the stress of the day, a good fuck was overdue. Tom slipped two more fingers into Harry and finally got the moan he was looking for.

“Tom, please.” Tom quickly stroked his cock, coating it in oil and pushed, balls deep into Harry. He wanted to go slow, but knew they both needed something more.

He pulled fully out, enjoying Harry's pitiful moans and slammed back into the boy, setting a brutal pace. Tom pulled Harry towards him and let Harry drape himself around Tom, never letting up the pace. The boy was boneless in his arms, murmuring encouragement. Tom paused, picked Harry and carried him over to the table. He pulled out of Harry, turned him around and bent him over, pushing back into Harry before the boy had a chance to even register a change of position.

“Yes, fuck me, Tom.” Tom groaned, he loved hearing Harry talk like that.

He snapped his hips and finally found Harry's prostrate, allowing Harry to really moan. He plowed into Harry's very willing body, refusing to let him catch a breath. It didn't take Harry that much longer to cum. Tom continued to fuck Harry after the boy's orgasm, reaching his own climax minutes later.

_**A/N: Wow, random bad smut is random.** _

**_Attempt Three:_ **

Understandably, Harry had not come back down and Tom had not tried to make him come out before he was ready. Tom did not know how much experience Harry had with death, probably not a lot going by the boy's reaction. Tom had, very briefly, visited his bedroom, where he found Harry, huddled in a corner. He had simply let the boy know that the place had been given the all clear, collected some fresh, non blood stained clothes and left Harry to it.

**_Attempt Four:_ **

Tom chose to ignore the remark “If you wish, I can call Bill and let him know you won't be in tonight -”

“No! Don't call anyone. I can work tonight.”

“Really? In this state? Have you seen yourself?”

“I have to go home,” Harry replied “I have to get ready.”

“You're not going anywhere.” Harry gulped and pulled his knees closer to his chest. “Harry, I know this is hard for you, but believe me when I say I know what I'm doing. Take the night off, get some rest. Go back to work refreshed with a clear head tomorrow.”

“Why can't I do that at home?”

“Because, I want you here. Is this your first dead body?” Harry nodded “It won't be your last I'm afraid. People die Harry, -”

“Terry is only dead because you killed him.”

“That's right. I killed him, in this house, while you were here.” Harry felt a knot of dread tighten in his stomach “Which is why, you are staying put. I am the last person to see Terry alive. Once his family report him missing the police will want to talk to me and are and will be my alibi. We were together all day and neither of us saw Terry. Understood?”

“You're a monster.”

“Probably. But I am a monster you happily fucked in an alleyway.” Tom let go of Harry and stepped back. “I'll be downstairs when you've come to your senses.”

 ** _Attempt Five(ish):_**  

"I kind of liked it. You.” Tom turned to face Harry properly and pulled him in for a kiss and was pleased when the boy didn't pull away. “You, Harry Potter are full of surprises.” Tom said after breaking of the kiss.

“Do you think – I'm not a bad person, am I?”

Concern was etched over his face and Tom scoffed “No Harry, you are not a bad person.”


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Sirius and Remus!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the plot really begins to split off from what I originally planned out. 
> 
> This scene takes place after Harry is taken in for questioning about Terry's death (while Tom is away) but before the big fight in the police station with James.
> 
> This scene was cut because I decided to make the police station fight much more serious than it was in this draft, and as much as I love this scene, it no longer fit with the new direction. 
> 
> I can not tell you guys how much I love this and how much it hurt to cut it. It has some of my favourite lines in it and we actually get to see Remus and Sirius interacting with Tom and Harry, instead of just being told how close Harry is to them.
> 
> The scene opens with Harry brooding in his bedroom in Sirius and Remus' house.

Harry flopped into the leather chair in the room, he wasn't being fair. He liked spending time with Remus and Sirius, they had been in his life since he was a baby and trusted them with his life. It still sucked that he had to be here with them, instead of waiting for Tom at Tom's place as they had originally planned. 

“Hey,” Remus knocked gently on the semi-open door, holding a bag of peas wrapped in a tea towel “For your eye.” He said, holding it to Harry.

“Thanks,” Harry smiled gratefully. He took the peas and gently covered his eye with them. He also had a cut lip and another bruises under his shirt, but Sirius and Remus didn't need to know that, having a black eye and a busted lip was bad enough.

“So, talk to me about this Tom bloke, you parents are pretty worried you know.”

“Tom is – not a nice person, that's true,” Harry said honestly “But he's never tried to beat me up in the middle of a police station either.” He finished pointedly.

“True,” Remus sighed. He loved his best friend but James had been very out of line “There is no excuse for what James did.”

“I really like Tom,” Harry said “He might not be everyone's cup of tea, but he's mine and I trust him.” Harry slumped further into the chair.

“In that case, so do I,” Remus said, pulling Harry up and giving him a hug “I trust your judgement.” Remus left Harry to his thoughts.

~

Police sirens split the air and everyone sleeping at 12 Grimmauld Place, suddenly found themselves wide awake with bright lights lighting up the whole house and the loud voices echoing around the place. Harry shrugged on a dressing gown and peered outside his bedroom door. Sirius and Remus were doing the same across the hallway

“I love it when you come to stay Harry,” Sirius yawned “You throw the best parties.” he teased. Harry stuck his middle finger up at Sirius who grinned.

“Come on you two, let's go find out why the carnival is in town at 2am” Remus said sleepily heading to the stairs.

Harry and Sirius followed him down into the Kitchen, were the bay window was located. At least four police cars were parked outside the house, along with Harry's parents car and to Harry's delight – Tom's car. The adults outside had their backs to Grimmauld Palace and seemed to be shouting at each other.

“Who wants some popcorn?” Sirius asked, Remus smacked him upside the head.

Harry pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Tom's number “Are you going to come in and see me, or are you just going to stand outside all night?” Harry asked when Tom picked up. He saw Tom turn towards the house, wave and start to walk forwards.

Harry raced to unlock the front door. He could hear Remus telling Sirius to calm down and smiled. Tom stood on the doorstep, trying to calm himself. Instead of stepping into his house and into Harry's waiting arms, he found his house keeper looking upset and telling him Harry had been taken the by the police. He had turned around and stormed off, calling his people to find out where and why Harry was being held by the police.

“Hey,” Harry said opening the door and kissing him.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and kissed him back. “Are you alright? What the hell happened to your face?!” Tom asked when he had pulled away and was able to get a decent look at Harry

“Dad,” Harry shrugged “We had a fight. In the police station.” Harry grabbed Tom who looked like he was going to turn back to the yelling match outside and have it out with James “Why don't you come in?”

“I'm really starting to dislike your dad.”

“Not more than I do,” Harry said, leading Tom towards the kitchen “Did you get my note?” Harry asked

“No, I was told you had been taken from the house by police and I dumped my suitcases, jumped into the car and went to find out why.”

Harry kissed Tom “That's so sweet of you.” Harry led Tom into the kitchen where his Uncle's were waiting. 

“So this is Tom, Harry speaks highly of you.” Remus said, shaking Tom's hand warmly

“He is the only one that does.” Tom said charmingly

Someone knocked loudly on the door “Mr. Riddle, you can't be in there!” Tom sat in a chair and pulled Harry on top of him, ignoring the shout completely. 

“What is going on out there?”

“Well, let's see,” Tom said clearly fed up with the situation “I got to the police station where you were supposed to be and got questioned over Terry's disappearance, obviously. Three fucking hours later I was cautioned -” Tom took an exaggerated breath and Harry tied not to laugh “And was finally told that you were 'in a safe house' until the police are satisfied that you are safe living with me – y'know because I'm a dangerous madman - and naturally, you moving back with your parents is out of the question. I disagree with the police, I think you should come back home with, now. Your parents also disagree and they seem to think you'd be better of in their house and the police think we should all stop disagreeing with them. Cue the drama outside.”

Harry and Sirius were roaring with laughter and Remus was shaking his head helplessly.

“Well, if it helps, I agree with you.” Harry informed Tom, who just smirked. 


End file.
